9 Chances To Die
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After an incident at her old school, number 9, who is now known as Gemma, must find a new way to hide from the Mogadorians. What better way then to attend a Highschool in the sky?WarrenXOC


Are you sure you want to go today?" Mina asked**.**

"Why not?" I replied."Better to start right away and leave Mindy and Molly behind."

" I haven't heard anything from any of the others." She said grimly.

" 1, 2, and 3 are gone." I put a hand on my side." But not number 4. He's still out there."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." She said, then added." Yet."

"I may not be able to be killed yet, but you can be. That worries me more."

She smiled and patted my shoulder as she walked with me to the bus stop.

"I spoke with the principle, she was very cooperative." Mina told me.

"I'm still expected to demonstrate my ability and take classes though." I replied bitterly.

"Who would have thought the best place to hide you was in a Highschool In the air?" She asked, laughing.

I hugged her and climbed into the waiting bus, waving at her with a small smile when I sat down.

She has always been more like a big sister or a mom, rather than a protector and I liked it that way. But that also meant that if I lost her, I don't know how Id handle it.

I looked at my phone to see Mina had texted me.

_Remember to play nice_

_Love, Mina_

I replied _No promises_ and looked up as the Bus started. The ride wasn't that bad and was fairly short. Kinda cool too. I even saw some birds almost close up as we ascended into the clouds.

When we landed, I got out, and not wanting to look like an idiot, went straight into the school like I knew where I was going, and tried to navigate to the principle's office for further instructions.

After bumping into a couple people, I finally found the door that said Front Office. I was told by the secretary to wait outside the door until I was called in.

I fiddled with my name tag the woman gave me. Apparently I had to wear it all day.

"Principle Powers will see you now dear." The woman said, poking her head out.

"Thank you." I replied, earning me a weird look.

What? Was politeness uncommon in this school?

I ignored the look and walked into the office to see a business-looking woman.

"Hello Gemma." She said smiling warmly."I talked to Mina and everything is taken care of. Your grades will be purely fictional and all you have to do is show up and act like you go to school here. Now, you don't have to do to start here is demonstrate your powers for coach Boomer. "

"Thank you."

"Would you like for me to send for someone to show you the way?"

"Sure."

I was told to wait outside again and after a couple of minutes a girl with red pigtails came walking up.

"Hi, you must be Gemma, my name is Layla."

"Hi. Yep, that's me." I replied.

"I'll be showing you around today."

"After you." I said jokingly, with a dramatic bow.

"Why thank you." She replied, playing along.

I followed her down the halls as she named off the classrooms and subjects. I couldn't believe there was a class for just Heroes and ones for just Heroes' "support". It didn't make a lot of sense.

The tour ended with the gym. Where every new student has to demonstrate their ability for Coach Boomer.

_This should be interesting_ I thought to myself.

The first to go up was a girl that could fly. The group of kids I stood thought it was cool. The second was a girl that extend her limbs she made a show of playing keep away with a boy and his hat. Third was a boy who make himself invisible. Those three went to Heroes.

The next few didn't have abilities like the first ones. One boy could turn his body a different color, another could go through things.

"They made him take the car out last year because too many parents complained." Layla whispered.

"Car?!" I asked a little worried.

The list went on and on until it was down to me and a boy who was an empath.

"Gemma Ya-ye-uh." Coach Boomer struggled.

"Yaminuez." I corrected, stepping up.

"What do you do?"

"I can produce electricity and control it." I answered.

"We'll then." He said sarcastically." Proceed."

I held my hands up and allowed the static to flow around my hands.

"That's not a demonstration. Come on!" He complained.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, letting the electric flow to engulf my body. I hadn't really been good at controlling it full blown, but I'm getting there.

I felt the wall come up, signaling my limit and the breaking of a light bulb above me startled me, causing me to loose concentration.

"Sorry." I said nervously. I didn't want a repeat of the last school. I had to get myself together!

"Alright, Hero." He said, writing on his clipboard." That didn't take long. Lets break for lunch and you'll get your schedules after."

"Come on." Layla said smiling." I'll introduce you to the gang."

"Gang? There's a gang here?"

She laughed. "No, my friends. I'm sure they'll love you."

"Ok." I allowed myself to be dragged down the hall to the cafeteria, where I got my lunch and was pulled over to a table to see a girl with black and purple hair, a guy with long black hair, a blonde guy, and a guy with brown hair.

"Hey guys, this is Gemma. Gemma, this is Magenta, Warren, Zach, and Will. Where's Ethan?"

"There he is." Will answered.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Came a kind who obviously was from African descent. He reminded me of Kenya. That's where number 3 was killed. I shuttered.

"Sorry. What?" I asked.

"I asked what you power was." Will smiled.

"Electricity."

"Oh. Well I'm super strong and I can fly like my mom and dad, Magenta can turn into a guinea pig, Layla can control plants, Zach glows, Ethan can turn into goo, Warren here is our resident pyro.

I looked to Warren and determined he was what humans call attractive, or, I chuckled to myself, _hot_.

I awkwardly smiled and waved to everyone.

Maybe SkyHigh won't be so bad.

**thanks for reading the first chapter to this little idea. I hope you like this and enjoy it and want to read more. As Toby Turner would say _"If you sneezed during_ _this chapter_, _bless you."_**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
